pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Version
Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver are Generation IV's remakes of the original Generation II games, Pokémon Gold and Silver. Nintendo released Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver versions in Japan on September 12th, 2009. The games were released in March 14th, 2010 for North America and March 26th, 2010 in Europe. These remakes incorporate the many advancements that the series has undergone since Generation II, much like how FireRed and LeafGreen changed from Red and Blue. Scans This shows that Lugia and Ho-Oh are captureable, and so are the legendary Beasts creatures Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Basic Info * The new female that has replaced Kris is named Lyra, and Gold has been renamed Ethan. * You receive the Vs. Recorder early in the game by Ethan or Lyra, depending on gender. * You have to visit the Sprout Tower and complete the task in it in order to access the Violet City's gym. * Whitney has a weaker team. *The Global Terminal is found at Goldenrod City. * All 493 Pokémon can follow you, including the shiny Pokémon, and you cannot turn off the feature. To do this, you must put the Pokémon at the first in your party (the lead Pokémon), then it will appear behind you. You may also interact with it to show how it feels right now. * All the other gyms are harder and you have to get all 16 badges to get the train pass from Saffron City to Goldenrod City. * The tiles of the puzzle in Ruins of Alph can be rotated to solve the puzzle. Players who succeeded solving the Kabuto puzzle will receive an Unown Dex from a man in the ruins. *Team Rocket now have four executives - Proton, Petrel, Ariana and Archer. Their appearances can be found in the intro video. *New character Eusine is introduced, a character who is interested in Suicune. The player will meet him when the player found Suicune. His appearance also can be found at the intro video, which is a man wearing purple clothes. * Additional routes, Route 47 and Route 48 is placed next to Cianwood City. A Safari Zone can be found at Route 48, owned by Baoba. *The areas in the Safari Zone can be altered after you receive the second challenge Baoba gives you. * Just like in the original Gold, Silver, and Crystal, there are many day based activities like the Bug Catching Contest, Goldenrod to Saffron City train, Olivine to Vermilion City ship, etc. These are also on the days they were in the originals too. * Next to the National Park there is the Pokéathlon Dome in which you can compete in minigames to win medals, which is open after you receive the Plain Badge. *The move Flash is now a TM move. *Hills that required HM08 Rock Climb can now be found. *Some trainers in Kanto region have Generation III and IV Pokémon. *The Battle Frontier at Route 40 replaces the Battle Tower. *The Pal Park replaces the Kanto Safari Zone in Fuchsia City. *There is Viridian Forest in Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, which the earlier versions do not have (Pokémon Gold, Silver, Crystal). *The radio functions in the PokéGear have been altered, which the player can manually tune the channel to listen, or pressing one of the four buttons to gain immediate access to the channels available. **Some channel have to be manually tuned, and must be standing in a specific location. ***Poké Flute - Must be in the Kanto region, tune manually to the upper middle section. This radio channel helps to wake up the Snorlax in Route 11. ***Mysterious Transmission - Inside the chamber of Ruins of Alph, manually tune the music to the center. It produces a strange sound, which is produced by Unown. It helps to increase the chance of meeting a rare-shaped Unown. Poké Walker *The Poké Walker is a little pedometer that resembles a Poké ball. It was introduced with the HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokemon games. *The Poké Walker can connect to the the DS via infared signals and can "hold" three pokemon that you then carry around with you. *A pokemon being carried around in this manner will increase the Pokemon's experience and closeness, as well as the player's "watts", an in-game currency that can be used to catch wild Pokémon and shop for items.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pokemon_SoulSilver#cite_note-2 *You will also be able to catch Pokemon and receive items through the Poké Walker. Starters * You can get the Johto Starters from Professor Elm at the beginning of the game. * You can get the Kanto Starters from Professor Oak after beating Red. * You can get the Hoenn Starters from Steven after beating Red. Legendary * You can get both Ho-oh and Lugia on both games. The version mascot will be level 45, while the other will be level 70. But you need to have the 8 Johto gym Badges and defeat the Kimono Girls in Ecruteak City first for the version mascot and getting the Clear Bell in HeartGold or the Tidal Bell In SoulSilver. **Ho-oh can be captured in the Tin Tower if you have the Rainbow Wing and Clear Bell. **Lugia can be captured in the Whirl Islands if you have the Silver Wing and Tidal Bell. * The Legendary Dogs (Entei, Raikou and Suicune) are all level 40, but Suicune, despite its speed in the game and the anime, it is not a roamer unlike the other two. * Unlike the original games you can get the three Legendary Birds (Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres). *Groudon can be obtained in SoulSilver, whereas Kyogre in HeartGold. Both required a certain orb in order for them to be available for capture. The orbs can be obtained by Mr. Pokémon when you obtain the National Pokédex and a starter Pokémon in Kanto. (Red Orb for Groudon, Blue Orb for Kyogre) They can be captured in Embedded Tower, located in Route 47. *Rayquaza can be obtained if you have both Groudon and Kyogre. The Groudon and Kyogre must be traded from either HeartGold or SoulSilver, not from the older versions (Ruby, Sapphire or Emerald). Receive the Jade Orb from Mr. Pokémon after capturing the two Pokémon. It can be captured in the Embedded Tower. * You get one of the Sinnoh legendary dragons (Dialga, Palkia or Giratina) at level 1 from the Arceus Event in the Shinto Ruins. * You can get the Eon Pokémon (Latias and Latios) and both can be captured in the Kanto region. **Latias and Latios is a roamer in Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver respectively. **A Mysterious Crystal is required to capture the Latias in HeartGold or the Latios in SoulSilver, in Pewter City. * Celebi is also an attainable Pokemon from an event. Other Pokémon * Like in the originals, you can obtain Sudowoodo at level 20. * You can also get Lapras in Union Cave at level 20 each Friday. * The infamous Red Gyarados is at level 30. (It is a water-flying type, so be careful with the electric attacks!) * You can catch a Snorlax at Route 11 at Level 50, which is blocking the Diglett Cave, and you have to wake it up to capture by playing the Poké Flute in the PokéGear. * When you have the event Pikachu Coloured Pichu , go to the Shrine in Ilex Forest and then you will have chance to get the Notched Eared Pichu (or for the US and Europe Spiky Eared Pichu). The Pichu is given to you, so you don't have to waste Poké Balls. Videos Trailer YnWmaSVWx-U Trivia *Fish or sea Pokémon can follow the player on land, although they have to live in water. *Legendary or large Pokémon cannot follow the player when the player enters a building. Links * The official HeartGold and SoulSilver page on the Japanese Pokémon website. *YouTube gameplay and walkthroughs. *SoulSilver for Nintendo DS @ Amazon *HeartGold for Nintendo DS @ Amazon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Games